The prior art has provided rotary bone, cartilage, and disk removal tool assemblies. A problem with rotary bone, cartilage, and disk removal tool assemblies is caused by an encounter with fibrous material, which may wrap about a rotary cutting tool and cause unwanted damage. The prior art has also provided rotary oscillating bone, cartilage, and disk removal tool assemblies.